


.Temperature.

by The_Wild_Sophia



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, This kinda got out of hand, eventually fluff, literally jesper gets beat the fuck up and klaus has to help him, you guys im fucking wEaK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wild_Sophia/pseuds/The_Wild_Sophia
Summary: Jesper decides to pay his favorite woodsman a visit, although not under the most pleasant of circumstances.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen & Klaus, Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 188





	.Temperature.

**Author's Note:**

> First story on this site and it's this "masterpiece." Honestly this got out of hand. I only intended this to be a 1000 or so word fluff story, but 3000 words later and it's A N G S T (with some fluff). Apologies for any spelling/grammatical errors.

Jesper’s whole body hurt. A hurt that pierced his flesh and wedged its way deep down in his bones. He was also cold.  _ Really  _ cold. But he carried on in the battered cart that mirrored his body so well, pulled by his horse. He wanted to fall asleep but he knew he couldn’t. Not now. Now when he was almost there. 

Jesper had a feeling that this would happen eventually, but it still scared him and rightfully so. He knew that the townspeople would do anything to get him to leave, but he didn’t think they would resort to something so violent as to beat him in the night. 

But then again, should he really be  _ that  _ surprised? 

Jesper shook the thought from his head as he reached a clearing in the woods, where the moonlight reflected off of the snow and onto the cabin made of cedar. 

As soon as he was able to stand after the beating he made his way to the only place he felt truly safe on this island; Klaus’ cabin. Jesper brought his knees up against his chest in a vain attempt to savor what little warmth he still had in his lithe body. Jesper turned the reins to the left, leading his horse to the stable where he usually puts her. As Jesper attempted to climb out of the dinky carriage, he ended up falling and face planting in the snow. A groan left his body and he was tempted to just lie there. The cold felt nice on his bruises. But he pushed himself up and detached the horse from the cart and she automatically walked into the stable having been used to doing so -- which is something Jesper was thankful for. 

Jesper stumbled in the snow for a moment before shuffling through it and to Klaus’ doorstep. He weakly knocked on it for a moment before his legs gave out underneath him. Now sat on the floor and laid against the door he calls out to Klaus hoping he’ll hear him. 

“Klaus?” He mumbles against the wood of the door. His throat hurts.  _ Burns. _

“Klaus?” He calls again, louder this time while knocking. He’s about to call out a third time when he feels the door open, unintentionally taking Jesper with it. Jesper falls with a thud, the air escaping his lungs due to the hit. 

“Jesper?” He hears someone call out to him. He knew the voice to be Klaus’ before he actually saw the man himself. Klaus had concern written all over his face as he bent down to help the man up. Klaus offered a hand to Jesper while Jesper just sort of stared at it. Jesper made a motion to move but quickly stopped. Jesper looked down while confessing, 

“I can’t stand.” Before he knew it, Klaus had his thick arms around Jesper’s chest, underneath his arms. Jesper weakly wrapped his arms around Klaus’ neck before being hoisted in the air. Jesper let out a whimper of pain at being lifted up and Klaus froze. 

“Jesper, are you…alright?” he asked hesitantly. Jesper let out a shaky breath before responding.

“No.” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“...yes.”

Klaus felt his heart drop into his stomach as he hurried to close the door with his shoulder and, carefully, placed Jesper down on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. Klaus decided to get a fire going to try and make Jesper more comfortable and warm him up from being out in the cold for so long. 

After getting the fire started, Klaus went to check on Jesper and noticed how tired and pale he looked. He kneeled down in front of the chair, his gaze being met by the other’s, and stroked a piece of Jesper’s blond hair behind his ear and asked, 

“Jesper, what happened?” Jesper shaky inhaled before looking away, moving his hand to his collar while trying to unbutton his shirt. Jesper looked back at Klaus as a silent plea. Klaus gently took hold of Jesper’s collar before asking,

“Can I take this off?” Jesper nodded his head and Klaus got to work on the buttons. Klaus’ hands became more and more shaky as he got further down the shirt. 

“Oh Jesper…” Once done, Klaus looked down at the variety of bruises and cuts, abrasions and even a few burns. 

Klaus was upset: angry at Jesper’s assailants, disguised at what they had done to him, and just downhearted knowing the pain Jesper must be in. He felt like he might cry after seeing what happened to him. But most of all, he was conflicted. Conflicted on how he felt and what steps to take from here. All he knew for sure is that he had to help Jesper by getting him as comfortable as possible and tending to his wounds. 

Getting up from his kneeling position, Klaus strode across the cabin gathering the items he needed. Klaus walked back to where Jesper was lying while holding a few things: a pitcher of clean water, a few healing herbs that he hoped would help ease the pain, bandages that he was surprised he still had, and a thick animal pelt he used as a blanket. Klaus layed the pelt down on the ground in front of the fireplace along with the medical items next to it. He turned back to Jesper asking,

“Can I move you?” Jesper opened his eyes briefly before shutting them again and nodding his head yes. Klaus took hold of him bridal style, one arm under his knees while the other was against his back, ignoring Jesper’s whimper of pain, and placed him onto the animal pelt. 

“Where else are you hurt, Jesper?” Klaus asked. Jesper let out a groan before replying, 

“Everywhere.” Klaus sighed before completely removing Jesper’s shirt and moving down to his pants.

“I’m going to remove your pants. Is that alright?” Klaus asked, with Jesper consenting soon after. Klaus removed his pants, eyeing the lacerations on his thin, pale legs, most notably a cut that spanned from the top of his knee til about midway up his thigh. The cut itself was slim with a thin layer of skin starting to form over, but the blood that surrounded it and had dripped and dried down his leg told that it was a deep one; one that Klaus would most definitely have to clean and bandage. 

So he started with that cut. Dipping the cloth he had in the water, he began to wipe off the dried blood -- both around the cut and the blood that had dripped down his leg -- and clean the wound. Afterwards, he wrapped the cut in fresh bandage. Klaus continued on his legs, trying hard to ignore the small whimpers of pain Jesper would make every now and again. Once his legs were cleaned and bandaged Klaus went to put his pants on before realizing that they, along with his shirt, were ripped, dirty, and slightly damp from the snow.

“I’m going to get you some new clothes, ok? I’ll be right back.” Klaus told Jesper, receiving a hum of acknowledgement from said man. Klaus got up and went to his room where he grabbed some of the smallest clothing he still had and returned back to Jesper. He slipped the loose fabric over Jesper’s narrow hips and waist, noting the way they completely engulfed his lower half. 

Klaus then got to work on Jesper’s chest and back. As Klaus was running the warm, damp cloth over Jesper’s chest, Jesper’s hand gently grabbed Klaus’ and he stopped cleaning for a moment. Klaus looked over to Jesper’s face to see that the other man was crying. 

“T-Thank you.” Jesper whispered before a sob wracked through his body. Klaus brought a hand up to his cheek, wiping the tears on Jesper’s face away. 

“Jesper, there’s no need to thank me.” Klaus said before moving, hesitantly, removing his hand from his cheek. Klaus then got back to work on Jesper, soothing the red and broken skin with the cloth and covering them with the bandages. 

Klaus only stopped when he got to Jesper’s arms. Amongst all the lacerations and bruises, he noticed thin, pale scars that ran all up and down them. Jesper pulled his arms away from Klaus, wrapping them around his own chest. 

“Don’t,” Jesper says beginning to tear up again, “Don’t look at them.” Understanding quickly washed over Klaus as he moved Jesper’s head onto his lap, gently stroking his blond locks. 

“It’s ok.” Klaus started, continuing to stroke his hair, “You don’t have to explain anything to me. Please just let me patch you up.” Jesper looked up at him and oh God Klaus felt like he might be sick. 

He looked tired, in pain, worn out,

Done.

All he wanted to do was finish patching the thin man up and just hold him. He didn’t want Jesper to be in pain anymore. 

Klaus stopped fondling Jesper’s hair in favor of going back to work on his arms. Klaus did the same things to his arms as his chest and legs, cleaning the cuts and burns and then gently covering them with the bandages. 

After his torso was cleaned and bandaged, Klaus grabbed the shirt he had brought over to cover Jesper with. 

“Can you lean forwards for me?” Klaus asked Jesper, wedging one of his hands between Jesper’s back and the pelt. 

“Yeah. Hand.” Jesper rasps out, reaching out to grab the hand that wasn’t under his back. Klaus grabbed the outstretched hand and lifted Jesper up, stopping only at the sharp cry that left Jesper’s mouth. 

“Are you ok?” Klaus asked concerned. 

“Yes.” Jesper said as firmly as he could. Klaus continued bringing him up. Once done, Klaus grabbed the shirt and did his best to pull it over Jesper’s head. Jesper adjusted it so it rested over him more comfortably. Jesper found the way the shirt engulfed him somewhat endearing. Jesper really liked how it smelled too. He couldn’t explain why; not like he’d care to either. He just wanted to stay here with Klaus, his head resting on the larger man’s lap with his fingers running through his hair. 

This was nice. Soothing is a way. Jesper could feel himself beginning to drift into a peaceful sleep. Jesper was, however, pulled out of that feeling of drowsiness to Klaus asking him, 

“Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?” Ahh Klaus. So caring.

“Water would be nice.” Jesper says with a droopy smile. Klaus nods before gently moving Jesper’s head off his lap and onto the fur pelt. Klaus stood and went over to the kitchen area, presumably to get water for Jesper.

When Klaus returned he helped Jesper into a sitting position before handing him the cup of water. 

“I’m brewing some tea with willow bark to help ease the pain.” Klaus said as Jesper took a large sip of the water. Jesper thanked him before finishing up the water. Once done, he placed the empty cup off to the side and motioned for Klaus to join him on the pelt in front of the warm fire that was still burning strong. Klaus sat down next to him and stared at the fire, thinking. 

That want to hold and protect Jesper came back and it was proving much harder to shake off this time. He knew  _ what  _ he was feeling but he wasn’t sure  _ why  _ he was feeling this way towards the smaller male. He wasn’t even sure he was  _ allowed  _ to feel this way. 

He still loved Lydia dearly, but this scrawny postman had somehow found a way to worm himself into Klaus’ mind and make himself comfortable in the depths of his heart. 

Klaus was torn out of his thoughts when he felt Jesper rest his head on his shoulder. Klaus hadn't even realized how close they were to each other, or that he was subconsciously holding Jesper’s, much smaller, hand. Klaus turned his attention back to Jesper when he heard him sniffle. Glancing over, he caught the reflection of tears against the fire’s light and Klaus felt ill again. Klaus turned to face Jesper and Jesper turned to look at him at being moved. 

“Don’t cry, Jesper.” Klaus said with wet eyes, “Please don’t cry anymore.” He finished, a single tear running down his wrinkled cheek. Jesper’s eyes widened as he lunged towards Klaus, his hand gently cupping his cheeks. Klaus felt Jesper’s thumbs wipe his tear away. At that moment, Klaus met Jesper’s eyes and his body felt like it was on fire. 

He was so beautiful. Despite the dark bags that adorned his under eyes and the tear tracks that eroded at his smooth skin, Klaus’ focus was on the man’s delicate jaw and beautifully thin lips that were tinted a light pink color -- although stained a light purple from the cold. 

And don’t even get Klaus started on his eyes. 

Jesper had such calm eyes, that deep shade of brown that he came to love oh so much. His eyes held so much pain and sorrow, but at the same time they showed concern for his friend and something else that Klaus couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

Klaus couldn’t stop himself, not that he might want to, from placing his large hands onto Jesper’s thin hips and leaning forward to press his thick lips to Jesper’s pale, much thinner ones. Klaus felt the way that Jesper went stiff under his touch before moving his hands from his cheeks to wrapping his arms around Klaus’ broad neck. Klaus pressed Jesper tighter, but still gently, to him as they continued to kiss. Klaus noticed how Jesper’s grip on him hardened as he felt the fingers in his hair got caught and slightly pulled at it -- not that Klaus minded.

Their kiss hadn’t ended even after Jesper settled himself into Klaus’ lap. They sat there in front of the fire, making-out like there was no tomorrow. Klaus’s hands still gripping Jesper’s waist even as Jesper got into his knees, still hovering above Klaus. Jesper had accidently pushed Klaus back onto his back -- still on the pelt of course -- and now Jesper was completely on top of Klaus. Jesper’s hands were now on either side of Klaus’ head and he moaned into the kiss as Klaus’ hand drifted down to support Jesper. 

Jesper was the first to pull away from the kiss, sitting up straight on Klaus’ chest while a shaky inhale entered his body. Jesper grip on Klaus’ beard tightened and loosened as he looked up at the ceiling and caught his breath. After his breathing evened out Jesper looked down at Klaus, their eyes meeting at that moment. 

The look in Jesper’s eyes mirrored that of Klaus’. They were filled with so much warmth and admiration for the other. 

With so much  _ love  _ for the other. 

Jesper closed his eyes and leaned down to press their foreheads together. A smile graced Jesper’s face as a quiet chuckle left his lips. 

“I love you.” Jesper said quietly. However, once what he said settled in his eyes shot open and he quickly sat up in an upright position, his hands covering his mouth. 

“I-I I mean-” Jesper stuttered, trying his best to correct his statement. It’s not that he didn’t mean it, he just didn’t mean to  _ say  _ it. He didn’t want to come off too strong. 

Klaus chuckled before sitting upright himself, Jesper slipping down to sit in his lap in the process. Klaus wrapped his arms around Jesper’s waist while pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“It’s ok,” Klaus said against his skin, “I love you too.” Klaus moved his head down to press kisses against Jesper’s jaw and neck.

“Oh.” Jesper whispered, a sigh leaving his lips, “Oh thank God.” Jesper wrapped his arms around Klaus’ neck once more and laid his head on top of Klaus’, with the other man continuing to kiss his neck and collar bone. They stayed like that until the screeching of the tea kettle drew them out of their elation. Jesper made a move to get out of Klaus’ lap but Klaus stopped him. Jesper looked up at him questionably but Klaus didn’t verbally answer him. Instead, Klaus picked him up, with Jesper instinctively wrapping his legs around Klaus’ waist, and walked over to the kettle. He removed the water from the heat and poured it onto the cup that already had the willow bark in it. Klaus grabbed the cup and walked him and Jesper back over to the fireplace. He sat them down in front of the fire, with Jesper sat in front of Klaus, and offered the cup to Jesper. Jesper gladly took the cup from him and smiled at the warmth that flooded his fingers. Jesper went to take a sip only to feel Klaus hold the cup away from his lips. 

“Careful, it’s hot.” He said, “Blow on it first.” Jesper did as he was told to do before taking a small sip from it. It was slightly bitter with a hint of something sweet. Honey perhaps. 

The two sat there in front of the fire, chatting quietly with Jesper drinking his tea. Fatigue hit Jesper hard after he was done with his tea. He placed the cup down next to them, snuggling deeper into Klaus’ chest. 

“You’re tired, yes?” Klaus asked, Jesper nodding a ‘yes’ soon after. Klaus picked Jesper up, along with the cup, and quickly walked over to the kitchen area. Klaus placed the cup onto the counter before making his way up the stairs. Once up the stairs, Klaus gently kicked the door to his bedroom open. Klaus was quickly reminded of the mess he had made while trying to find clothes that might fit Jesper earlier when he saw some of his clothing strewn about the room. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Klaus apologized sheepishly before placing Jesper down on the bed. Klaus proceeded to clean the room up a bit before deeming it clean enough. 

“Do you mind if I change?” Klaus asked, briefly looking back at Jesper for an answer. 

“Not at all,” Jesper answered, “It’s your house after all. Well…cabin.” Jesper said with a chuckle. Klaus smiled and turned back around before removing his pants. Jesper felt his face burn as he watched the man change. Klaus replaced his pants and was in the middle of changing his shirt when he heard Jesper whisper behind him, 

“You're Beautiful.” Klaus smiled and turned to face Jesper, his muscles now very visible without his shirt in the way. Klaus walked over to Jesper and pressed a kiss to the other’s lips. Jesper, caught off guard by this, fell back onto his back with Klaus still kissing him. Jesper moaned into the kiss before Klaus pulled away, pulling his shirt over his chest. Jesper remained laying on the bed, lazily watching Klaus and waiting for him to join him. Klaus walked over to his side of the bed and sat down on it with Jesper scrambling to join him at the top of the bed. Jesper sat behind Klaus on his knees before draping his arms around Klaus’ broad shoulders and burying his face into his neck. 

“What’s this about?” Klaus asks, turning to face Jesper.

“Nothing, just…thank you. For everything.” Jesper said, a melancholy smile on his face. “You’re the first person on this wretched island to really care about me, ya’ know? So thank you, for caring about me.” Jesper finished, looking up to meet Klaus’ gaze. To Jesper’s surprise, Klaus’ eyes were damp with unshed tears and he was quick to stop him from crying. 

“Hey-hey, don’t start crying. If you do, I will too.” Jesper said with a crooked smile while caressing his cheek. Klaus closed his eyes, placing his large hand over Jesper’s much smaller ones. 

“You’re right.” Klaus said, meeting Jesper’s eyes and smiling. “Let’s get some rest, and tomorrow we’ll decide what to do from here.” Jesper backed away from Klaus to allow him to crawl into the covers. Jesper also crawled into the covers next to Klaus and shimmed his way over to the other man. Klaus held his arms out and let Jesper snuggle close to him, his face burying itself into Klaus’ thick beard. One of Klaus’ arms wrapped around Jesper’s midsection while the other found itself in Jesper’s short, blond hair, simply stroking and combing thougth it. Jesper hummed as the fingers in his hair massaged his scalp but whimper as a twinge of pain radiated from his waist. 

“Sorry.” Klaus apologized, seeming to remember the injuries and realize that he had squeezed Jesper’s chest a little too hard. Jesper hummed a forgiveness before draping his arms around Klaus’ wide shoulders and wrapping them around his neck, thoroughly pressing himself to the other. Klaus placed his head atop Jesper’s before whispering, 

“Good night, Jesper. I love you.” Jesper smiled and chuckled before answering him.

“Good night. I love you too.” Jesper laughed when he felt Klaus’ hold on him adjust and a kiss being pressed to his head. 

Jesper could feel the fatigue from earlier return and demand his attention. Jesper allowed himself to fall asleep here because he knew that he would be safe, that Klaus would be there to protect him and when he woke up, he would still be there. 

For once, Jesper felt at peace on this God-forsaken island.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this; I enjoyed writing this more than I thought I would. I kinda want to write a short second chapter but what do you all think?


End file.
